Chemrail
(separately) • (through Elysium) • (through Superstars Weapon Pack) • (in Trial 2 of the Superstars (Event)) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 80 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Machine Gun|currency = Paid}} Chem1.png|Chemrail Being Sold. Chem2.png|Chemrail Equipped View. Elysium.jpg|The Chemrail In The Elysium Update Screen. Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 4.32.41 pm.png|The weapons reloading animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 4.32.46 pm.png|The weapons reloading animation (2). The Chemrail is the 22nd gun available, and is unlocked at level 32; it has 80 bullets in the clip and can only be obtained by purchasing either separately or through either of the said bundles. It boasts high Damage and Accuracy and high Range, as well as moderate Agility. Strategy The Range of this weapon is very long for an automatic weapon, and the combination of the high Damage and large clip size of 80 bullets make for easy kills. The Chemrail has one of the highest DPS (Damage Per Second) of any assault rifle or machine gun, second only to Siege Cannon. Because of this, players can last longer in fights. This is an all-around, reliable weapon for any fight: large clip, fast fire rate, high Damage, and long Range. This makes this weapon very versatile, and players can adapt to most enemies in battle using this weapon. Counter The Chemrail does have one weakness: burst Damage. Revolver, Blunderbuss, Shotguns (any versions), and Howitzer are all good counters to this weapon. Chemrail is best at mid range. At long-range, the Howitzer Gun can easily defeat this weapon. At short range, Blunderbuss and the Shotguns can put out high Damage in a short amount of time. Revolver; however, is the only weapon that will counter Chemrail from any Range. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Chemrail inflicts high Damage per shot, killing enemies faster than most machine guns. This makes the Chemrail a fast and good weapon to COUNTER approaching close combat weapons. *It has a good effective Range. *High ammo capacity (80 rounds). *Fast rate of fire. So fast that it can chew enemies from afar. * Good Agility. * Excellent Accuracy. * Good reload speed. Disadvantages * Can be easily beaten in both long and close Range with the right weapon. * Although it has a big ammunition count, it chews ammo quite fast. * Damage drops off at longer ranges. Here you can find the Guide how to counter the Chemrail effectively. Video Trivia * Although this gun is present in Respawnables (and despite its short on-screen time), the gun that was "mainly" used in the movie Elysium was actually the AK-Airburst and the Cousar Crowe Rifle. ** During the Superstars (Update), that gun was added into the game, as the Cousar Crowe Assault. * Chemrail is a Dual-Stage Linear Motor Rifle. Its complete name is the TST-Chemrail *The new textures added for the Chemrail in the Easter Update incorrectly added an additional "Red dot" to the optic system as the in-game model only has one red dot in its Scope. *Strangely, the word "ChemRail" on the gun is printed or written backwards. * In the movie, the Chemrail can penetrate any kind of wall. * Unlike any other machine guns, the Chemrail shoots blue projectiles. * This gun is much weaker in Respawnables than in the movie, as it can make someone's head explode with one shot in Elysium and can disintegrate an armored human in some seconds. * This gun fires 10 rounds per second. * The Chemrail, alongside the Grenade Launcher and the Missile Launcher all have scopes, but they are unusable. * It takes two shots for this weapon to explode Explosive Barrels. * This weapon has the same stats as the Guitar Machine Gun. * The Guitar Machine Gun has the same clip size as Chemrail. Although, the Guitar Machine Gun clip can be upgraded to 120. * Like the Automatic Shotgun and Plasma Shotgun, the Chemrail leaves bullet holes when the shots hit a wall for a few seconds. See also * Elysium * Exosuit * Battle Ram * Guitar Machine Gun Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Elysium Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons